digimon_arcanafandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Bonds
Missing in Action Roy Bonds was the human partner/tamer of the digimon: Michiah (Cabbitmon). He was a character created and played by Beeku for the group Digimon Arcana. Appearance Roy is a lean European man with a light tan, olive eyes, and long blue hair. The blue hair is not natural, but his natural brown hair colour has yet to show after he entered Protocol server. He is well groomed, and hardly ever looks disheveled. Roy is dressed in a white button up dress shirt, red tie, and slim fit denim jeans for a semi formal look. His black overcoat completes his look. Personality Roy is aloof and prefers to stand away from crowds. He's polite and soft-spoken, but once he opens up to people he gets more willing to show other sides of him. Roy is a person who keeps a lot of secrets, so he's a reliable ear to talk to if you need it. He has his awkward and dorky moments, overshadowed by his dry sarcasm. On the other hand he's timid and very reluctant to join in on this conflicts, and secretly he wishes a different tamer named "Guinevere" was summoned here instead of him. History Pre-Arcana: Roy has never really taken anything seriously in life. Most things came easy, money, grades, girls. Something was missing in his life, and to fill this void he started playing with people's heads, eventually leading up to him fooling with the hearts of girls. At some point in high school he tried to see how many of them he could go out with at once to fill that empty void, but even then he got bored of that. One night he took to renting a boat on the river Thames to clear his head. He made a wish that SOMETHING would come help change his life. In a roundabout way it came in the form of a depressed ginger girl trying to drown herself that same night. Roy managed to fish her out and take her home since she passed out. This girl would soon become one of his many girlfriends, but something about her made him loose interest in the other girls. She had come from an abusive relationship so he had to go slow with her, but once she put herself back together Roy found that redacted had a contagious smile, always active and thoughtful of others. She was intelligent, funny and talented. Roy saw her as his equal. Old habits die hard and even he couldn't stay faithful to her, but this time he was caught and the look of betrayal on her face scared him straight. They wouldn't see each other again until years later. Roy found his partner when the RiseCabbitmon was looking for something. It had lost it's holy ring when her misguided attempts to bring justice was wrong. The RiseCabbitmon was trying to chase and delete a criminal that had escaped after destroying her home world Echo server, and her vengeance put a human in danger. Roy agreed to help her, and soon they tracked down the Bietimon who was in the human world. What he wasn't expecting though was the digimon's tamer- his old ex [redacted]. And so began their rivalry as tamers to help out the digital world. Cards * Champion Evolution * ReWrite: Virus * Nature Change: Deep Savers * Style Change: Fancy * Style Change: Kigurumi * Scorpmon * Mewamon * Sistermon Blanc = Category:Tamers Category:Mia